Monkey D. Luffy
Monkey D. Luffy is the main protagonist of the anime/manga series One Piece. He is the captain of the Straw Hat Pirates and dreams to become the Pirate King. He has eaten the Gomu Gomu no Mi, a Devil Fruit which turned his body into rubber, allowing him to stretch his limbs and contort his body. He is a playable character in Bandai Namco Vs. Shonen Jump. Gameplay Moves List Forward-Medium: Gum-Gum Stamp: Luffy will stretch his foot forward to deliver a long range kick. Medium: (During Gum-Gum Stamp): Gum-Gum Stamp Gatling: Luffy will unleash a barrage of kicks instead of one. Forward-Heavy: Gum-Gum Pistol: Luffy will stretch his arm to deliver a punch to the opponent. Heavy (During Gum-Gum Pistol): Gum-Gum Pistol Shot: Luffy will spring his stretched arm back and forth to deliver a barrage of punches. Backward-Heavy: Gum-Gum Balloon: Luffy will inflate his belly making his body into a balloon-like shape. If the opponent's projectiles hit him while he is like this, the projectiles will bounce back. Down-Heavy (Air Only): Gum-Gum Spear: Luffy will stretch both legs downwards until they touch the floor before retracting them back in again this move hits off the ground. Special Moves Special+Attack: Gear Second: '''Luffy will start pumping blood into one of his body parts, after this a part of Luffy's body will have a bright pink color to him and depending on what body part he has pumped blood into any attack (normal or special) that involves that body part will have its strength and speed temporarily increased, after it wears down Luffy can't use it again and depending on how long Luffy used this for will be how long Luffy won't be able to use after a while. Above Luffy's power meter is a meter for his Haki that will fill-up after the seconds are up so Luffy can use it again (and also allows players to know when they can use this move again). Down-Forward-Light: '''Gum-Gum Net: Luffy will stretch his fingers out to create net, if the opponents caught in this, Luffy will stretch his fingers back to pull the opponent in forward. Down-Forward-Medium: Gum-Gum Hammer: Luffy will stretch out his arms while twisting them and attempts to grab the opponent. If he successfully grabs the opponent he'll untwist his own arms which causes them to spin while the opponent spins with them. Down-Forward-Heavy: Gum-Gum Buzzsaw: Luffy will grab the opponent, if successful Luffy will hold the opponent tight and then quickly pulls himself back and then catapults himself into the opponent delivering a powerful head-butt. Forward-Down-Forward-Light: Gum-Gum Rifle: Luffy will rush forward while having his arm spin rapidly like a drill onto the opponent's chest. Forward-Down-Forward-Medium: Gum-Gum Bullet: Luffy will pull his fist back while running at the opponent, when he is near he'll then snap his arm back to deliver a close-range punch, causes a hard knockback and a wall bounce. Forward-Down-Forward-Heavy: Gum-Gum Gatling: '''Luffy will rush forward while unleashing a barrage of punches that are so fast it looks like he has multiple arms, he ends with a strong punch. Down-Backward-Light: '''Gum-Gum Whip: Luffy will stretch his foot out to the side and then swings it horizontally to hit the opponent. Down-Backward-Medium: Gum-Gum Axe: Luffy will stretch his foot upwards and then quickly slams it back down onto the opponent. Down-Backward-Heavy: Gum-Gum Fireworks: Luffy will jump upwards while spinning rapidly to make it look like he has rolled into a ball while he unleashes a barrage of punches and kicks all around him and finishes it with a slamming attack with his foot. Half Circle Backward-Attack (Can also be done in air): Gum-Gum Rocket: Luffy will stretch his arm to grab something off-screen and then pulls himself towards where he stretched; this move is great to avoid attacks but if the opponent does so happen to accidently get caught by Luffy's grab; Luffy will pull himself towards the opponent instead. Hyper Combos Down-Forward-Attack X2: Gum-Gum Storm: Luffy will suddenly inflate himself into a balloon while twisting himself around while saying "Gum-Gum..." he'll then suddenly untwist himself to launch at the opponent while shouting out "STOOOOORM!!!" as he unleashes a barrage of punches as he is launched towards the opponent, 20 hits in total but can be increased through button mashing and ends in a hard knockback. Down-Backward-Attack X2: Gum-Gum Red Hawk: Luffy will say "Take this!" as he hardens his arm with Haki and then it ignites with flames, he'll then charge at the opponent, if he connects he'll slam his fiery hardened fist into the opponent causing an explosion and tons of damage and causes a crumple state to the opponent. Down-Down-Attack X2 (Level 3): Gear Third: Luffy will bite into is thumb to breath air into his flesh, blood and bone and then suddenly his fist grows into a massive gigantic size as Luffy shouts out "Let's go!" While he is like this all standard H attacks are replaced with a gigantic version of the regular attack while all special moves input each only use one move but they are very powerful. Forward-Heavy: Gum-Gum Giant Pistol: The same as the regular Gum-Gum Pistol; only this time it is a giant fist that inflicts more damage to the opponent and causes a hard knockback and a greater wall bounce than the jet version. Down-Forward-Attack: Gum-Gum Giant Hammer: Luffy will grab both his opponent with his two giant fists, if successfully Luffy will then start to slam the opponent to the floor like a hammer to a nail five times before letting go by slamming them one last time. Forward-Down-Forward-Attack: Gum-Gum Elephant Gatling: Luffy will inflate his fists into giant balls and hardens them with Haki and unleashes a massive barrage of heavy damage inflicting punches to the opponent (15 hits in total) and causes a hard knockback. He'll stay like this for 16 seconds. Forward-Down-Forward-Attack X2 (Level 3): Gum-Gum King Kong Gun: Luffy will stretch his leg out to the side to perform Gum-Gum Whip, if he connects a cutscene will occur. The opponent will be send flying into the air as Luffy suddenly blows an incredible amount of air into his body and muscle structure transforming him into Gear Fourth form. He'll then jump and stretch his arms out at the opponent as he performs a stronger barrage of punches with his hardened fists (16 hits, can be increased through button mashing) before he suddenly unleashes an uppercut attack with one of his punches to send the opponent flying into the air once more. Luffy falls to the ground but suddenly bounces back up even higher until he is just above the opponent, suddenly Luffy blows large amount of air into his arm drastically increasing it's size and then pulls his fist back to prepare a punch shouting out "Gum-Gum..." He'll then unleash the punch saying "KING KONG GUUUUUUN!!!" the punch sends the opponent crashing into the ground inflicting tons of damage, as the opponent crashes to the ground it is suddenly surrounded by a city that gets crumpled and destroyed around them. Luffy returns to normal and the super ends here. Intro and Victory Animations Intro Luffy's stretched legs land on the ground, seconds later Luffy will lower himself down going back to normal height and then goes into his fighting stance. Victory Luffy will stretch his arms back, he'll then take his Straw Hat and then twirls it around on his finger for a few seconds before putting it on his head and smiles. Intro and Victory Quotes Intro "Hi I'm Luffy! The man who's gonna become King of the Pirates!" "I'm a rubber man! I can take anything you throw at me so let's go!" "Hey have you got any meat on ya? I've already eaten but I might get hungry later!" Victory "YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! That was fun! You guys are totally strong! You have to be part of my crew!" "Shishishishi! Yes I win! Well I have to be strong and keep on winning, how can I be King of the Pirates if I'm weak?" "ARRRGH surrender your meat chandler! Shishishi just kidding! No seriously surrender your meat or any food you have!" Arcade Mode Ending Luffy has an encounter with Klonoa, who are having trouble with a puzzle to unlock a door. Luffy "solves" it by breaking the door down with a Gomu Gomu no Bazooka. Klonoa is wordless.Category:Characters Category:Shonen Jump Characters Category:Bandai Namco Vs. Shonen Jump Characters Category:Heroes Category:Playable Category:Canon Characters